The Lady in Black Dress
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: I looked at the door again and there she was again. The woman passed again! This time, I felt a chill. I felt a stinging sensation at the back of my head. I knew right there and then that what I was seeing was a ghost. Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer**: Paulit – ulit? Unli? Unli?  
I do not own Prince of Tennis. But, in a parallel universe…. Maybe. *grins*  
**  
Author's** **Note:** This is my first attempt to write something supernatural. Why ? Because it is October, the month for such scary stuffs! I tried my best to write this one so yeah, sit back, relax, and read.

**Ryosaku + AU = OOC… gets? ^^ Good.  
**

~~~~~0~~~~~

**The Lady in Black Dress  
**

**Sakuno's POV**

Two months ago, my friend, Tomoka, invited me to go to their house. My boyfriend and I left our home at seven o' clock in the evening. It took us two hours to reach our destination.

I met Tomoka when I was a freshman in middle school. She's married with three wonderful kids.

When we arrived, An, another friend of ours, and her hubby were already there.

When we entered their house, I noticed my boyfriend was looking all around the house like he was checking every detail of it. My boyfriend is some kind of clairvoyant but he didn't want to develop that gift or curse for fear that he would meet paranormal beings.

I asked him why he was looking around but he seemed not to hear me. He just kept on looking all around like he was in another world.

My friend looked quizzically at me and asked me what was wrong with my boyfriend. I tapped him on the back and looked at me like he had just been wakened from a deep sleep.

I asked him again what was wrong and he just stared at me. He was beginning to annoy me because it was so unlike him to be so serious. He is usually a very humorous person. I asked him again what was wrong and he said nothing. I left him and went to chat with my friends. He went to talk to my friends' husbands. I would look at him from time to time to see if he was ok. I found his silence quite strange and he kept on holding his head like it was aching.

I sat beside him, I asked him if he was okay and he kept saying,

"**Let's go home. I am not feeling well."**

I told him we couldn't leave yet. We had an argument. I stayed outside, in the backyard, with my friends and had a beer. After a while, he came to me and apologized. He just said he was not feeling well. He sat beside me, all the while rubbing his forehead and telling me that his head was aching.

Though bothered, I didn't really pay much attention to him. I was totally getting the hang of our little party. Yumi, Tomoka's eldest daughter, even joined us in the garden.

I was about to get my second bottle of beer when I noticed someone walking inside Tomoka's kitchen. It appeared to be a woman wearing a black dress and a veil covering her face. I looked at my friends but it seemed like they didn't notice the woman.

Yumi, on the other hand, had her head down like she was avoiding eye contact with something or someone. I looked at the door again and there she was again. The woman passed again! This time, I felt a chill. I felt a stinging sensation at the back of my head. I knew right there and then that what I was seeing was a ghost.

I didn't tell my friends. I just told them I had to go home because I still had to work the following day. And also, I was starting to worry about my boyfriend.

Before we left, I talked to Tomoka and asked her if there were paranormal things happening in their house. She laughed at me and told me that I was being ridiculous. I told her I saw someone walking in their kitchen and that my boyfriend sometimes sees these paranormal things.

On the way home, my boyfriend suddenly stopped the car. I asked him why. He looked like he just woke up from a dream.

"**Where are we?"** he asked.

Amused, I told him we were on the expressway. I asked him if he felt better because he still kept rubbing his head.

"**Thank God you decided to go home. I thought we'd never get out of that place."** He blurted.  
**"What is the problem?"** I asked him.

My boyfriend looked at me. And he told me that when we went inside the house, he saw a very different place. It appeared to him like an old house; not the house of Tomoka. He thought he was dreaming because the house he saw was designed in the feudal era.. he said there were a lot of people and it seemed like they were having a party or some social gathering. But the thing he couldn't forget was a woman wearing a black dress, with veil covering her face. He said that this woman kept on walking and walking inside the house.

Shoot! That was what I saw!

The next morning, I was about to go to work when I received a call from Tomoka. She sounded very serious and I asked her what was wrong.

"**Girl, is it true that Ryoma can see ghosts?"** she asked obviously agitated.

I thought this girl didn't believe in ghosts?

"**Sometimes. But he doesn't want to talk about those things because he is afraid."** I replied.

I told her again that I saw someone walking inside their kitchen.

"**I know. I asked Yumi why she suddenly went inside our room. She told me she got scared because she saw a lady behind us who was wearing a black dress and veil covering her face."** Tomoka confessed.

~~~~~0~~~~~

**A/N: **

Hey guys, what do you think about this one? Is it any good or some sort of crappy stuff..  
I think I just publish some supernatural fics until the end of October.

Kindly rate and review if you like ^-^

~I am a Birth CTRL Fail… xD

Ja ne~!


End file.
